memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections V'Ger Renominating. Nomination previously failed due to lack of sufficient support. The article has been partially rewritten since, and in my opinion meets the standards for a Featured Article. Ottens 12:37, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Counter-insurgency program An exremely thorough article that appears to be fairly new as well. It seems extremely complete, and is quite well written. Jaz talk | novels 18:56, 18 February 2006 (UTC) * Neutral. I'm not going to vote on this because I literally wrote the entire thing, but I do have a couple comments and would like to know where others stand: :*I had intended to merge the Design and Messages sections, possibly splitting it into sub-sections based on the levels of the program. On the other hand, (1) would that look tacky with the quotes distributed throughout the article, and (2) do we need the quotes at all? Perhaps just a few memorable quotes instead of every word Dukat said. :*The program was never given a name to my knowledge. If I'm mistaken, please rename the article accordingly. :*It needs another picture or two... Perhaps a picture of Dukat's faces on all the monitors in Ops, or a shot inside the ore-processing facility? *Anyway, the program formed the basis of the entire episode, so I think it's a great choice for an article that gives an in-depth look at something without feeling like it's all been done before (i.e. there aren't a million other websites that cover the topic). --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:45, 18 February 2006 (UTC) *'Neutral': There needs to be some sort of organizational issues addressed in this. The way it ends: "Fortunately, the combined efforts of Jake, O'Brien, and Sisko deactivated the program before the self-destruct countdown was over." Seems rather abrupt and really doesnt "round out" the article, its just Dukat found himself helpless, then everything was fixed. The End. --Alan del Beccio 20:05, 18 February 2006 (UTC) *'Neutral'. I definetly think this should be organized a little better, but I'm not quite sure how to do it. ~Starchild |<''Talk''> 19:52, 20 February 2006 (UTC) **'Neutral'. I'll join you all on the fence with this one. There's plenty of information about the program, but, as Alan says above, it seems to just crash into a brick wall at the end of the article without any good ending. Has anyone seen the episode recently? I've got it, maybe I'll watch it tonight, its a good episode anyway. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 17:42, 23 February 2006 (UTC) * I love these votes where no one votes to oppose for whatever reason but no one votes to support because they don't think it's featured material. :P --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 06:33, 24 February 2006 (UTC) More Tribbles, More Troubles I'll be the first to admit this page isn't completely up to par with some previous featured articles, but its about time we have a TAS episode. It well written, has good pictures, and some background picture. Jaz talk | novels 02:41, 5 February 2006 (UTC) :*'Comment'. It needs a couple more pictures IMO, and more background if at all possible. Appropriate summary though. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:52, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ::*'Comment'. I agree with the Vedek. Is there an animated picture of a tribble somewhere? Apart from that, its a good size summary, not too long or too short, in my opinion. Good job everyone! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 20:40, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :*'Comment'. The summary here is a good length, but it contains none of the Act separators that other episodes do. I don't know if that applies to TAS eps or not, but it's worth having the discussion to determine before we put this up for FA. If it turns out there is enough info to divide into Acts then we should do that first before making this FA and then having to make major changes later. Aside from that I'm neutral on this, but I do wonder if there might be better TAS episodes/articles. Something with more background or meta-information would be my preference. Or even, though it needs work, the main page for TAS itself. Logan 5 22:18, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ::*Actually, there may be a majority of episodes with act-by-act breakdowns, but a lot of episodes (especially the ones featured a month or two ago) have shorter, simpler summaries. I think the community kind of backed down on that issue without making a decision about which is "right". And I'd love to see a series page featured but it would have to impress my pants off before I'd set that precedent. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 00:13, 7 February 2006 (UTC) :*'Oppose'. The summary is of sufficient length, though I would suggest to break it down in sections. More images are required, as well as a more extensive background information section. Ottens 12:29, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Nominations with objections Nova class *The Nova-class article was a nominee a few months ago, but was deemed a page that required a clean-up, especially with tenses. Over these past few months, the article has been improved, tenses fixed, and all available information has been included (including the recent addition of the Battle of Procyon V information). I see no further information that can be included, as all the facts and obsverations on the Nova from Equinox, Part I, Equinox, Part II and Endgame have been picked clean. I see this as a worthy addition as a featured article, especially since the amount of information on this class is extensive compared to the number of times it has been seen. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 16:28, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :*'Comment.' It is a nice and informative article, but it does not have a whole lot of specific information (probably because it did not appear in many episodes). Also, the pictures provided are not very clear because of damage to the ship (I know that the Equinox was one of the only Nova class vessles primarily occuring in an episode). Also, there is nothing extroidenary about it, even though it does have nice content. I'm not sure as of right now whether to support it or not. Anybody else have any thoughts? --Galaxy001 01:09, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :*'Comment.' Although I have to say I did a lot of work on the rewrite, it still seems like there are too many sections in it or something. --Alan del Beccio 01:59, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :*'Comment.' It's been re-worked some since its last nomination, but my thoughts are still much the same: while informative it seems too limited, and most of the sub-sections are just one or two sentences and very general, which makes me question the need for them at all. And compared to other ship-classes that have been made FA, this one is lean to say the least. To my mind it still falls into the "really good" class, but maybe not FA. Logan 5 14:54, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :*'Comment.' - As per various suggestions, and a personal reobservation of the minor notes in the Nova page, I have merged and/or deleted information that is not required. I deleted Command Systems and the majority of Propulsion System (as much of that is explained in either Physical Arrangement or Main Engineering) and have merged a great amount of information to prevent few sentence sections. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 04:54, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :*'Comment'. Good job, but even despite the low number of appearances, i think we can do a lot better than "it was a ship in service during the 24th century" for a lead-in. ;) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:45, 6 February 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. Okay people, stop commenting and start voting. Weyoun 19:28, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :*Unfortunately, if this nomination needs votes for a decision, mine must be oppose. I still don't feel that this article presents as much info as it tries, or appears to do with its organization and content. --Logan 5 19:22, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Pah-wraith This is a comprehensive enough article, and I really like the way the pictures on the side look. It's not the longest article, but it's definitely better than a one-episode character (no offense) and covers - I think - everything we canonically know about them. Weyoun 19:30, 15 February 2006 (UTC) *'Oppose'. Very incomplete. This article does not contain any information after The Changing Face of Evil, and does not have a single mention of Dukat and Sisko's confrontation in the Fire Caves. Jaz talk | novels 00:20, 18 February 2006 (UTC) *'Oppose'. There is no information about how they were released, how they chose Dukat as their emissary over Winn, and the episodes under "other references" need to have info from them put into the main artice. ~Starchild |<''Talk''> 19:52, 20 February 2006 (UTC) **'Oppose, for now' This could possibly do with a peer review, or perhaps just some more work on the points that have been raised. I added those pictures a while back, and it seems like not much has changed since. The additional references at the end will probably be worth investigating, to see what reference to the Pah-wraiths they have in them. Its a good start, and I'm glad you brought it up, Weyoun. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 17:39, 23 February 2006 (UTC)